


Short tales of the Sun and Moon

by Aeth3ria



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, idk im new to this, ill add more as i think of em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeth3ria/pseuds/Aeth3ria
Summary: Hi im new here~ for my first actual writing i wanted to do prompts for one of my otps. The prompts i use to write each one will be the chapter name





	1. A Day At The Beach

"Hey Diana, guess who~."

A pair of hands covered Diana's eyes and she knew there was really only one person that singsong voice and that lack of personal space could belong to. "Yes Solari?"

Leona pouted at the use of her online username to a game that she liked to play with Diana.

That got Leo to back up real quick "Shh come on, i don't want people to know i'm actually a nerd."

It was unusual for Leo to talk to her at school, she spent most of her time hanging out with her sportsy friends. Diana began re-inputting the locker combination she was so rudely interrupted from. "Well what can i do for you?"

Leona watched for a moment as Di began emptying the contents of her locker into a nearby trashcan. It wasn't until Diana turned to face her, a questioning look on her face, that she realized she had spaced out for a second. "O-oh uhm. I was wondering if. Well since schools out finally... Maybe you wanted to go to the beach?"

At this Diana snorted and returned to her cleaning. "No thank you. I have better things to be doing than watching you and your friends play volleyball or something."

"Well... actually i was hoping it could just be you and me..."

If Leona's behaviour didn't seem strange to Diana then this request certainly did. Turning around again Diana studied her friend more carefully.

Friend could probably only be used loosely to define their relationship. Other than the online game they play on the weekends, Leona and Diana spent little to no time together. Leona was basically one of the popular kids at school and Diana was just some introvert who liked videogames and reading. There was no reason for Leona to want to waste any time hanging around a nobody like her.

Figuring it was probably part of a bet with her friends or something Diana decided that this probably didn't mean anything important after all. “Why don't you ask any of the people that you actually like to hang out with to go with you? Why me?”

Leona silently shuffled in place for a second debating what to say. “For starters. I haven’t been looking forward to a whole day with any of them. I haven’t been nervously trying to work up the courage to ask any of them. And i definitely don’t like any of them enough to want to be alone with.”

Furiously blushing it was all Diana could do not to stammer and stutter her response. “Well.” She watched as the last few students who had been emptying their lockers out finished up and passed by them on their way home. From her few dealings with Leona, she seemed very straightforward. Even in the game they played, she liked playing a tank. A frontliner who engaged things head on. And considering how nervously she was acting this probably wasn't rehearsed or malicious. Chances were she was telling the truth. “Alright, I’ll go with you. What do people do at the beach anyway?”

 

 

Leona sat on her beach towel, knees up to her chin, hoping that Di actually showed up. She had told Di where she would be, a nice spot near the base of the pier with few people and some shade. Diana wasn’t a fan of bright sunlight and she seemed to avoid places where too many people crowded in once place. Come to think of it, it was a miracle she even agreed to come in the first place. _Stupid Leona, why would you invite her to the beach of all places. She definitely won't show up…_

As Leona was contemplating just going home a shadow fell over her alerting her to someone else's presence. “I’m sorry i’m late, it took me forever to find my hat and put on sunscreen!” Diana was wearing a cute one piece bathing suit and a big sunhat. She held her sandals over her shoulder with one hand and steadied her hat from the breeze with the other. Leona felt her cheeks grow hot. “You came!”

“Of course I did. I told you i would didn’t I?” Leona had a sunflower in her hair and an orange sarong around her waist. Her beach towel was spread out on the sand beneath her and she had an umbrella set up to the side. “You haven’t been waiting long have you?”

“Of course not!” Leona lied. After getting up, dusting off a few specks of sand, and picking up her towel and umbrella, Leona beamed at Diana. “Shall we go?”

 

 

After a whole day of swimming, splashing, shell finding, tanning (for Leona) and general beach fun, the sun had begun to set.

“You know, I'm glad i came today. “ Diana was currently watching the wonderful hues of oranges, pinks and yellows that were playing off the waves. “Even off the Rift you're fun to play with~.” If Diana was paying attention she would have seen Leona’s face flush a bright red.

“You really think so?”

“For sure!” Diana turned to face Leona. “I don’t spend time with other people so i'm probably biased, but i thought you were quality company.” The sun had set by now and a pretty white light enveloped them. It seemed to make Diana’s eyes glow just a little bit. “Next time. Let me show you how i have fun? We could stay at home and read or game. Or nap~.”

Small waves lapped at their feet, the only audible sound on the now empty beach.

“I would like that very much.”

~the end~


	2. Dinner After A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Its more movie, less dinner. i was gonna put more but i just wasn't feeling what i had and couldn't think of anything better so i ended up just kind of cutting it off. its also hella short.

"Oh man that was amazing! The way they revealed the bad guy was actually her father? Simply fantastic!" Diana could barely contain her excitement. It had been a long time since she had been to an actual movie theatre, and this trip was definitely worth it. "And, and when he got his suit taken away? I love how he went to do the right thing anyway, even without his stuff!"

Leona tossed her pair of glasses in the correct bin before responding. "Yeah that was pretty great. But what about the part where the ship was sinking and he was desperately trying to hold it together. That was awesome. Or when he failed and his boss had to come clean up the mess. When he lasered the hull together. So cool!" 

Diana turned to face Leo, walking backwards as they talked. "Well yeah, but those are the action scenes they're supposed to be cool. The real good scenes are the ones that make you think."

"Pfft. If I'm going to the movies i don't want to have to think. I want action!" Leona waved her hands around. "Explosions! Battle! All that good stuff."

Diana considered a moment as she pushed open the doors. The summer night air welcomed them outside, a nice contrast to the cold theatre they just left. "But all action movies have those. The plot twists and interesting scenes are what keep them unique."

Leona's face lit up "Yes! And you know why? Because action is great! It's simple yet effective! It's-" Leona was cut  
off by her stomach making a loud growl. "Oops. I guess im hungry. Wanna continue this over some five star quality taco bell?" 

Diana had been intently listening to Leos opinion and the sudden urgency for food surprised her and she stifled a laugh. "That actually sounds great right about now. What are you gonna get?"

"Oh man, Teemo turned me onto this thing called a frito burrito. You gotta try one, they're cheap and delicious!"

 

~end~


End file.
